Who Wears The Pants In This Relationship?
by pinkluver93
Summary: "Yes, I'm his man. And Britt, is my woman." Britt/Kato


Britt and Kato have just uncovered a new gang in L.A., some wannabe thug group causing trouble among civilians. Shortly after learning about this, Britt becomes the Green Hornet and, along with his nameless accomplice, stop this group of thugs from causing anymore turmoil.

The next morning, Britt and Kato bring in pictures to the Sentinel of this whole scene, with their faces hidden so no one would suspect them.

"This" Britt says, slamming the pictures down onto Mike Axford's desk, "will be the front cover. Titled "Green Hornet Strikes Again!" With, hmm, 4 exclamation points."

Mike scans the photos. "I gotta tell you, Britt, you get some pretty good pictures. It's like you're right in front of them."

"Nah, I just have good resources. Anything like this happens, I'm the one that gets the super epic pictures!"

The women secretaries scan the pictures, with awe in their eyes, and scattered dialogue like "This is good," "L.A.'s getting safer to live in," "He's like a miracle worker!"

Kato, as usual, just stands behind Britt, not wanting anyone to know who he is, and basically just playing "Follow the Leader,". Or, in the case of following Britt, the game was "Follow the idiot".

Noticing the quiet man trying to hide, Mike decides to acknowledge him. "Uh Britt, does this friend of yours here take the pictures? What's he do?" The secretaries start to look over Kato.

"Oh, my man here?" Britt says, annoying Kato. "He makes my coffee in the morning. And lemme tell ya, it's better than any orgasm!"

"Really? I haven't had an orgasm in years.." One of the women secretaries randonly states, causing the others to chatter.

"Yep, that's right! My man here, he can-"

"Your man? What do you mean?" Mike eyes Britt carefully. Meanwhile, Kato is red and angry, with Britt trying to explain.

"Oh, not "that" man thing, you know...he's my main man, my man!"

"Yes," Kato finally says. "I'm his man." Mike and the others start to glance around. "And Britt, is my woman."

This comment causes Mike to spit coffee, chuckling soon after,along with the rest of the secretaries. This, of course, causes Britt to go red.

"Nice joke, Kato." Britt says, coldly and bluntly. The rest are still laughing at this gay innuendo, which causes a blushing Britt to sulk out of the office, Kato following behind.

~

When the two walk into the garage of the Reid mansion, Britt is embarassed, with a mix of angry.

"Kato! How dare you make me look like a buffoon in front of the people that work for MY newspaper!"

"Grow up," Kato scoffs. "I said before, I'm not your man. But you do not listen, so... I just decided to hit you where it hurts, teach you a lesson."

Teach me a lesson? Britt felt like his father was alive again... "What the hell, man! You're so uptight! You know what I mean by the man thing! People refer to friends like that all the time!"

"You use it to mock me. Like I am a little maid. You only say I make coffee, but you know that I make everything happen-"

"Oh, don't even go there!" Britt says, pouting and walking towards one of his cars. "Let me clear the air, Kato. I am NOT a woman! And uh, no offense..." He says, eyeing Kato's small, Asian figure. "But it's really the other way around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kato asks fiercely.

Britt wasn't scared one bit of Kato, and came out with it. "You look like a female version of Adam Lambert." Kato cracks his knuckles. "Let's look at the facts, "Katie", you're shorter than me, you're "prettier" than me, and just like a woman, you like to brag about the things you're good at."

Kato just shakes his head and chuckles. "I kicked your ass once Britt. I can do it again."

"See?" Britt says walking out of the garage. "Miss Katie's on with her bragging yet again."

As Britt left the room, Kato wanted to drag him back in and give him some black and blue bruises with his super fighting skills. But Kato decided to release his anger and get his revenge in another way.

~

It was 11 a.m. on a Saturday morning. Britt wakes up in his bed to the smell of Kato's famous leaf coffee. He goes to grab the steaming cup, but finds a note. He reads it:

"Good morning jiejie."

Britt scrunches his eyebrow at this. He's too drowsy to comprehend anything, so he drinks all the coffee and goes out into his garage.

When he gets there, he finds Kato working on one of the Black Beauties. He looks up at Britt.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty. You're finally awake."

"Kato, what the hell does "gee gee" mean? Is it supposed to be an apology to me or something?"

Kato smiles and just giggles, looking down.

Britt scratches his head, and feels a lump of curly hair. A lot of it. I don't have this much hair, Britt thought. He pulls some outward to look at it. Blonde curly hair?

"Kato, I require a mirror!"

"Are you sure?" Kato giggles, holding a mirror.

Britt snatches the mirror and glances at the reflection. "Oh my God!" Britt sees it all now. Curly blond hair, geisha make-up, boxers, and a pink shirt that says, "Bieber Fever."

"What the hell! I don't even remember this, I-"

"I told you." Kato said walking up to Britt. "If I'm your man, that means you're my woman."

Britt has a blank face now. "Kato, please, don't be redic-"

The sentence ends with Kato gently putting his lips on his. After they seperate, Kato smiles and starts to walk slowly out of the room.

"Get dressed, Brittany. More crimefighting to do."

When Kato is gone, Britt is all alone, with all of his shame shrunken. How the hell does Kato do this to me without me knowing it?

Ah well, Britt thought. That kiss wasn't half bad. I knew he was my man after all. Britt smiles slyly. 

Some more Google Chinese for ya: Jiejie means sister :P


End file.
